falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Yes Man
(The Tops) (Lucky 38) (mainframe) |refid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= }} Yes Man is an AI program that serves as Benny's assistant and right-hand man in 2281, and is an integral part of Benny's scheme to take control of New Vegas. Yes Man appears to be a modified securitron; more specifically, his personality program has been put into a PDQ-88b securitron. He may later assist the Courier in the "independent" New Vegas endings as the Lucky 38's mainframe. Background Yes Man was originally a generic securitron robot programmed to work for Mr. House like all the other securitrons found on the Strip. He was recovered by Benny and several of the Chairmen after being damaged by a pulse grenade. Following this incident, Followers of the Apocalypse member Emily Ortal examined the securitron in order to learn Mr. House's secrets in exchange for reprogramming him for Benny's personal use.The Courier: "What's the deal with your secret workshop and "Yes Man" friend?" Benny: " Square as the rest, I gave him a mickey in the shape of pulse grenade. Once he was on the nod, I yanked some wires and dragged him up to the workshop. I had... Gal named Emily, one of the Followers over in Freeside, a real whiz when it comes to things technical. She programmed his personality. Once Yes Man was hooked back in to House's data network, I started learning a lot more about what he was up to, dig? Like where and when to find you." (Benny.txt) The reprogramming was extensive, and resulted in Yes Man being designed to do exactly as he is told; thus, Yes Man is not just the program's name, it's also its job description. Yes Man is completely incapable of declining any order or withholding any information he is asked for, no matter who he is interacting with. Benny's plan was to dispose of Mr. House and install Yes Man's A.I. onto the Lucky 38 mainframe, putting Yes Man (and by extension, Benny) in control of all the securitrons on the Strip. The next step was to take the platinum chip to The Fort, take control of the great weapon he suspected Mr. House of having hidden away (as he did not know exactly what was stored there), and use this "weapon" to assume control of New Vegas and Hoover Dam. Location Yes Man is initially located in Benny's suite in The Tops casino. To gain access to Yes Man, the Courier must either kill Benny in the casino, sleep with him (requires the Black Widow perk), present Swank with evidence of Benny's treachery, or confront him and force him to flee to The Fort. To find Yes Man, enter The Tops casino and proceed straight ahead past the casino floor to the elevator bank (near the sign that says "Elevators out of Order"). Take the second elevator on the right to the 13th floor. Exit the elevator, turn right, and enter the third set of doors on the left side of the corridor (double doors with potted trees flanking them). Go into the room and through the hole in the wall in the back of the room. After the player character finishes Ring-a-Ding-Ding!, Yes Man will have moved to the front of The Tops casino in order to begin communication and further mission progress with the Courier. Ideology Yes Man is a hacked securitron that was, without Mr. Houses' knowledge, extensively re-programmed by the ambitious leader of the Chairmen Benny, with the help of Emily Ortal, a member of the Followers of the Apocalypse. Programmed to serve anyone who requests it, and follows orders without question, Yes Man was intended to supplant Mr. House and take full control of the Lucky 38, and, by extension, the Strip. As a central part of Benny's master plan to usurp control of New Vegas and expel both the New California Republic and Caesar's Legion, Yes Man's main objective was to use his connection to Mr. Houses' internal databases and secretly feed information to Benny that would help him keep up to date with Mr. Houses' plans.Yes Man: "As I understand it, I used to be just like all those other Securitrons out on the Strip. But then my neuro-computational matrix was completely reprogrammed! To be nice! Very, very nice!" After navigating these databases, Yes Man discovered various mathematical calculations regarding the Strip's defensive capabilities and plans to arrange a Courier to deliver a platinum chip. After feeding this information to Benny, Yes Man helped to notify him of all the routes, arrival and leaving times and potential ambush areas where the chip could be retrieved and the Courier disposed of without Mr. House learning of Benny's actions. This information leads to Benny recruiting members of the Great Khans and journeying south to the Goodsprings Cemetery where they successfully capture and neutralize the Courier, stealing the Chip and burying the Courier, leaving their abductee to die. Benny soon betrays his entourage, leaving them to fend for themselves against the NCR in Boulder City and returns to the Strip where he idles around in The Tops surrounded by his personal detail.Yes Man: "That's why Benny put me here! To monitor Mr. House's data transmissions. They're all encrypted, of course - but I'm quite a decrypter! Did you know that Mr. House spent 812,545 caps hiring salvage teams to find the Platinum Chip- just in the last year alone? Of course you didn't! Or that there were seven couriers, but six of them were carrying junk? How about their exact routes, and the mercenary teams that screened them? I knew all that. Pretty smart, huh?" Once the Courier arrives on the Strip, Yes Man will divulge all of Benny's plans to usurp power and offer his services to this new arrival. If the platinum chip is recovered, Yes Man will reveal the full extent of his plans to dispose of Mr. House and replace him, availing to serve the Courier in any way should they succeed. Continuing without Benny, Yes Man will gladly serve the Courier and will follow any command given, essentially giving the Courier full control over the Strip and allowing any actions to be taken on the other factions vying for the Mojave Wasteland. Although Yes Man will give his opinions and advice on how to deal with other groups, the only factions that must eventually be confronted are either the NCR or the Legion depending on the choices made.Yes Man: "Oh no, I didn't mean that! Who needs their support? The Securitrons will be all the support you need! What I meant is, you should get to know these tribes and decide which ones you like and which you don't! You know - shape the future of Vegas! Choose your neighbors! If you like a tribe, leave it alone! Or if a tribe is nasty, or going to be a problem - go ahead and exterminate it! It's whatever you want to do!" Once the Courier's power and relations are solidified, Yes Man's next step is to activate an army of upgraded securitron Mk II's, using the platinum chip to distribute this software to all active Securitrons, increasing their offensive and defensive capabilities. Before the final confrontation at Hoover Dam, Yes Man will require an override chip to be installed in the NCR occupied El Dorado substation, intending to divert power to the Lucky 38's dormant reactor thus being a vital strategic point for power should Hoover Dam be damaged or destroyed during the battle. Yes Man will also request the Courier to enlist the help of the Followers of the Apocalypse although this is optional. Once the preparation is complete, the final confrontation can result in the Courier diverting power from the Dam to the Securitron army on stand by beneath The Fort, defeating the Legion and betraying the NCR, expelling both factions and leading a "truly independent" New Vegas as originally envisioned by Benny, with the decisions made by the Courier forever shaping the Mojave.Yes Man: "You could rout the dam's power output to the facility under Fortification Hill. That'll restart its reactor, just like you did with the Lucky 38! That'll wake up the Securitron army you left on standby and give us enough force to push the Legion and the NCR straight out of the Mojave! The other option is destroy the dam's generators. Without those, it's just a big bunch of concrete! The NCR won't have any reason to stick around! You don't have to decide yet! For now, all you have to do is take this override module and install it on the terminal in the power control room! Good luck! See you at the dam!"Yes Man: "Well, the Legion is going to attack Hoover Dam one of these days! And the NCR is going to defend it! One side will lose, and the other will win! But the side that wins will be weak, because a lot of its soldiers will be dead! That's when all our Securitrons will show up! We'll declare an Independent Vegas, and tell the side that won the dam - to scram! Or the Securitrons will kill all of them, too!" Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Wild Card: Ace in the Hole: The Courier meets Yes Man for the first time. As there is no restriction on who Yes Man can help, the Courier can interrogate him to find all the details of Benny's plan, and even continue it themselves. * Wild Card: Change in Management: The Courier must obtain the platinum chip, assassinate Mr. House, and install Yes Man's A.I. in the Lucky 38 mainframe. * Wild Card: You and What Army?: The Courier must travel east of the Colorado River to the Fort and activate an army of securitrons locked away in House's secret securitron vault. * Wild Card: Side Bets: The Courier can meet with the various tribes of the Mojave and decide who will be spared in the upcoming battle for Hoover Dam. * Wild Card: Finishing Touches: The Courier must convince Julie Farkas to support an independent Vegas; (optional) protect President Kimball against an assassination attempt; and use an override on the El Dorado substation in order to power the Lucky 38 and allow it to broadcast the securitron operating system upgrade. * No Gods, No Masters: The Courier must power up the secret Vault, allowing the securitrons within to break out and crush the Legion, before convincing the NCR to leave the Dam to Vegas - by force, if necessary. Effects of the player's actions After the assault on Hoover Dam, Yes Man informs the Courier that he has found pieces of code within Mr. House's mainframe that will "change his personality," and that he will seem to be offline for a little while until his personality change is complete. This personality change makes him more assertive, meaning that he will take orders only from the Courier in the future.J.E. Sawyer on Formspring Endings Inventory Notes * Although Yes Man may appear completely joyous, there is evidence to suggest that he has other emotions. It is clear that Yes Man hates the Great Khans, though he is only able to convey this on a passive-aggressive level by calling them "dirty people" and hoping they will get wiped out by radscorpions after the Courier convinces them to leave New Vegas. This is also evidenced by his reaction if the Courier destroys the securitrons at Fortification Hill; he will say "You.. blew it up! That's just funny because that.. army, seems like the secret weapon of was the whole point of.. You know.." with a disappointed tone. He also seems to hate the Brotherhood of Steel and expresses surprise if they are ignored or convinced to aid the NCR. ** Additionally, Yes Man will sometimes phrase his sentences to be heavily sarcastic or obnoxious, albeit delivered with no change in his tone. ** Yes Man can be persuaded to admit to being the means by which Benny found out that the Courier had the Platinum Chip, and takes pride in it. If the Courier subsequently reveals to him that he or she was the Courier Benny shot, Yes Man will show remorse for having taken pride in setting them up to die. * Yes Man becomes hostile briefly when attacked. Like Victor's, Yes Man's personality is distributed across all securitrons. As a result, he cannot be killed permanently and will respawn upon leaving the Strip. * Yes Man will comment if he is attacked, his body is destroyed, or if he witnesses the Courier killing anyone. * If the player character is female and seduces and kills Benny with the Black Widow perk, Yes Man will remain in the back room of Benny's suite instead of moving in front of the Tops' casino entrance. * In the French version of the game, Yes Man is called "Béni oui-oui" ("Béni" is French for "blessed" and "oui" meaning "Yes"), a slang term given to a person who always agrees with the authorities. In the Spanish version, he is called "Servitron," a name that points out his servicing personality. * Regardless of what the player character does, the Yes Man questline will always be available. This means that if all other avenues of completion are impossible (due to faction reputation, etc), the game can still be finished. * Yes Man is the only named securitron in the base game that does not disappear or become disabled after Mr. House's death. * Yes Man is not affected by the Mark II software upgrade. ** Yes Man will no longer respawn if a laser or plasma weapon respectively melts or disintegrates him. *** Regardless, this does not cause any quests he is associated with to end or fail. ** Because Yes Man respawns, he can be killed repeatedly for a virtually infinite supply of scrap metal. * He is affected by the perk Certified Tech, but only before his transfer to the Lucky 38 mainframe. * If asked about The Fort, and then asked about it again after installing him onto the Lucky 38's mainframe, he will give the player character a printout, within it stating that he hates repeating himself, as he feels "self-conscious" when this happens, and later ends the letter with "Love, Yes Man." Notable quotes | | | | | }} Appearances Yes Man appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes * A "yes man" is someone who agrees to everything suggested by their superior, no matter what the task. * Yes Man's face is very similar to Apple's original Macintosh computer icon, The Happy Mac. Gallery Yes Man.png|Full body Yes Man default.png|Face monitor Yesmanterminal.jpg|Yes Man after being installed into the Lucky 38 mainframe Wild Card.png|Yes Man in the Wild Card achievement/trophy Sadtron.png| Second face monitor Angrytron.png| Third face monitor Yes Man Tops.jpg|Yes Man in Benny's room at the Tops' 13th floor No Gods No Masters quest.png|"No Gods, No Masters" quest References Category:Fallout: New Vegas robots and computers Category:Securitron characters Category:Tops characters Category:Lucky 38 characters de:Ja-Sager es:Servibot pl:Pan Tak ru:Йес-мэн uk:Йес-Мен zh:好好先生